1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cleaning composition and a method of cleaning a semiconductor device comprising the cleaning composition, and more particularly, to a cleaning composition that reduces damage to a structure of polysilicon and metal corrosion of a semiconductor device, and a method of cleaning the semiconductor device comprising the cleaning composition.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Highly integrated semiconductor devices having rapid response speed are generally used in information processing apparatuses. Technology of manufacturing the highly integrated semiconductor devices has been developed to improve such as an integration degree, reliability, and a response speed of the semiconductor device.
As patterns of the semiconductor device become small, the resistance thereof increases, and efficiency and reliability of the semiconductor device decrease. To overcome this problem, a metal typically used in the back end of line (BEOL) is employed in the front end of line (FEOL) as a substitute for polysilicon or tungsten silicide (WSix). For example, tungsten (W) has a lower resistivity and better gap filling characteristics than conventional metals. Thus, tungsten (W) is generally used as a metal wiring material instead of aluminum (Al).
The semiconductor device needs to be cleaned to remove particles, metal compounds and/or organic compound generated in the semiconductor manufacturing process, thereby improving the reliability of the semiconductor device. For example, a RCA cleaning method (developed by RCA Corp. in U.S.A.) has been used for cleaning the semiconductor device. In the RCA cleaning method, strong alkaline standard cleaning 1 (SC1) that is a mixture of ammonium hydroxide (NH4OH), hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) and deionized water can be used. Alternatively, strong acid sulfuric peroxide mixture (SPM) that is a mixture of sulfuric acid (H2SO4) and hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) may be used in the RCA cleaning method.
The strong alkaline cleaning solution or the strong acid cleaning solution may cause metal corrosion in the front end of line (FEOL). For examples, when the tungsten structure is cleaned using the SC1 cleaning solution or the SPM cleaning solution, hydrogen peroxide in the cleaning solutions corrodes tungsten in the tungsten structure. Thus, when the tungsten structure of the semiconductor device is exposed, the above-mentioned cleaning solution may not be used for the semiconductor device.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, a cleaning solution including a reducing agent, a dispersing agent, a corrosion inhibitor, a chelating agent and an organic acid is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2003-7969. An anionic surfactant is used as the dispersing agent. Benzotriazole derivative for reducing corrosion of copper is used as the corrosion inhibitor. Using the cleaning solution, minute particles and metal impurities may be effectively removed from a semiconductor device, and a metal wiring of the semiconductor device may be less corroded.
A metallic acid cleaning solution including at least one anionic surfactant, as a corrosion inhibitor, and an organic sulfuric compound is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2001-316858. With the metallic acid cleaning solution, metal corrosion may be reduced, and oxide residues absorbed on a metal surface may be removed from a semiconductor device.
Further, a cleaning agent that may reduce corrosion of a metal layer and damage to a dielectric layer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,912. The cleaning agent includes polyol compound, fluoric compound, an additive, a corrosion inhibitor, and an anionic surfactant.
When a semiconductor device is cleaned using above-mentioned cleaning solutions, reducing corrosion of tungsten as well as decreasing etched amount of polysilicon may be limited. Alkaline cleaning solution for tungsten (W) as substituted for SC1 cleaning solution is currently being researched, whereas cleaning solutions for tungsten (W) or aluminum (Al) as substituted for SPA cleaning solution is known. Thus, there is a need for cleaning solutions that reduce corrosion of a metal layer and etched amount of a polysilicon layer of a semiconductor device having minute metal patterns as well as maintaining cleaning ability.